vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
There Goes the Neighborhood
Summary Anna brings a surprising guest along when she pays a visit to Damon. Elena and Stefan go on an awkward double date with Caroline and Matt, but Stefan and Matt find they have some common ground. Jenna reunites with her old friend Kelly, and Jeremy's relationship with Anna takes an unexpected direction. thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Quotes :Anna: (To the tomb vampires who are 146 years out of touch) What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time. There are over 150 channels, its called a remote control. This button changes the channel..No hold it like this. : : I no longer have any desire to see ..ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion. Pearl: I'm not asking for your help Damon, finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable. (Pokes Damon's eyes out) I have 400 years on you little boy, I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch. : : Have you ever even been on a double date before? : Oh, absolutely, uh..'72 Hef and the twins. I got Miss June." If he was referring to Playboy Playmate of the Month June 1972 then he dated [[wikipedia:Debbie Davis|Debbie Davis].] :Kelly Donovan: I love to see a man drown his sorrows, its so sexy. : It's more like nursing my wounds. You? Kelly Donovan: Well I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender's job, but.. umm I think the manager blew me off. : : Don't be grumpy, it can't be that bad. : You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events the remains of the shaky ground I walk on are about to go kaboom...Let's get hammered. : : (In Stefan's living room) Man, I always wanted to see what it looks like in this place. : Yeah, I guess its a.... bit much. : (laughs) Yeah, my entire house could fit in here like twice. : : (enticing Anna with his blood for her to reveal herself to him) Its just a cut, Anna, will you hand me that towel? Anna: Uh..Uh..I can't. : You got a problem with blood, Anna? : : (to Anna after she fed on him) Why didn't you..kill me? Anna: I don't know, maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you. : Like what? Anna: Lost..Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it? : Because if it was true..maybe..maybe its true about Vicki and also because..I want you to turn me. :Kelly Donovan: Mattie, please. : Do you know what I was doing tonight, mom? I was having fun, you know trying to forget about all the crap I have to deal with everyday..just enjoy a night with my friends. And then there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work by the way to pay the bills that you don't pay and then your off acting like a freaking kid..hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid mom, your supposed to be responsible for me. Gallery 116.jpg|Damon. normal_tvd116002.jpg|Damon and Pearl. normal_tvd116006.jpg|Pearl, Anna and Damon. normal_tvd116004.jpg|Pearl and Damon. normal_tvd16car.jpg|Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt in the garage. normal_tvd16carolineelena.jpg|Elena and Caroline looking at Stefan and Matt (who are not in the picture). normal_tvd16foursome2.jpg|Stefan, Elena, Matt and Caroline outside the boarding house. normal_tvd16matt.jpg|Matt. Cultural References *Brad Pitt, who played Louis in the 1994 film Interview with the Vampire. *Wayne Newton *Paula Abdul *''Cougar Town'' Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Frederick * This episode had 2.80 million viewers in USA, making it the least watched episode in the season. * Jeremy finds out of the existence of vampires in this episode. The Sacrifaces Bethanne - killed by Stefan Salvatore Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Anna